


Seven Hours in Heaven

by goldenkc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Trapped In A Closet, all around adorable, cheesy as hell, declaration of feelings, klance, old married couple fighting, seriously so very cheesy, shiro can't take any more of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: shiro has had enough of the fighting going on between the red and blue paladins. when hunk suggests locking the boys in a closet until they solve their problems, shiro begins to think it might be just what they need.





	Seven Hours in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> another klance fic because these two are the epitome of "wait are you flirting with me?" / "have been for the past year thanks for noticing"
> 
> inspired by a friend's playlist on spotify  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/anluoma-ca/playlist/6ZDaWDLy1qYRyFMJPCasJ9

“I can’t take this anymore,” Shiro announced as he entered the common room, slumping down onto the couch.

Pidge typed away at their laptop, while Hunk sat cross legged on the floor, playing a video game. The two looked up at each other, raising an eyebrow before returning to their respective tasks.

“What’s the sitch?” the smallest paladin asked.

Shiro ran his hands down his face, exclaiming, “Lance and Keith! They’re driving me insane. I’m going to end up killing one of them. The non-stop bickering, the back and forth arguments. It’s almost like they _enjoy_ it.”

“I believe that’s what the kids call ‘ _sexual tension_ ’, Shiro,” they said, not looking up from their screen.

They heard a loud gulp, then the softest, “What?”

Pidge chuckled, adjusting their glasses as they faced the black paladin. “Haven’t you noticed the smirks on their faces after they argue? Seriously, I’d think _you’d_ know all about this.”

Shiro scoffed, shaking his head. “I thought they were just pleased with themselves about winning whatever thing they had going that day!” He paused as he thought back to all those times the red and blue boys fought. Then he stared at Pidge a moment, asking slowly, “Wait, why would I know about that?”

Pidge laughed again, this time, Hunk joining as he paused his game and faced his teammates. “Wow, no wonder you’re single,” they muttered.

“Alright, so how do I fix them?” Shiro asked, choosing to ignore that dig at his relationship status (because he honestly had _no clue_ what the joke was).

Pidge’s brows furrowed as they said, “How am _I_ supposed to know this? I don’t speak Klance.”

“…Klance?” Shiro repeated unsurely. Pidge sighed quietly and patted Shiro’s shoulder lightly. He turned toward the other paladin in the room, asking, “Hunk, any ideas?”

The Samoan teen lifted his hand to his chin, stroking thoughtfully. Then a lightbulb went off and he gasped, taking on a mischievous grin. “Lock them in a closet.”

“How is that going to help?”

“It’ll give them time to talk, get over their problems, admit they’re hopelessly in love with each other,” Hunk listed off nonchalantly.

Shiro blinked a few times, a confused expression flashing across his features. “…Right. Well, if you think it’ll work, it’s worth a shot,” he shrugged with a sigh.

When he left, Hunk propped his chin up on his hands, facing the green paladin. “You were talking about him and Allura, right?”

Pidge gasped, “You see it, too?”

Hunk scoffed, “Who _doesn’t?_ ”

“Shiro,” the two say, nodding simultaneously. They chuckled before going back to what they were doing.

* * *

The eldest paladin wandered the Castle before he heard the sound of a certain pair of teenagers bickering helplessly.

“Shiro!” Lance called as their leader walked into the kitchen. “Would you please tell Keith he’s being an idiot?”

“Me?! You’re the idiot! Who the hell--”

“No!” Shiro exclaimed. “Enough! Follow me,” he commanded sternly.

Lance and Keith shot a questioning glance each other’s way before trailing behind their leader.

Shiro brought them to a nearby closet and stood with beside the opened door. He gestured for them to enter. As soon as they did, he slammed the door shut behind them. The teenagers ran up to the door, demanding to know what was happening.

“You’re going to stay here until you’ve worked out your issues. I can’t take any more of your arguing, and it stops now. So figure it out!” Shiro huffed, turning on his heel and walking away down the hallway.

“Wait! Shiro! Don’t leave us!” they called, though it was no use.

The boys turned to each other with narrowed eyes. They pointed accusingly, saying, “This is all your fault! No! It’s _your_ fault!”

They huffed and sat on opposite sides of the room--which wasn’t very far because the closet was only about 6 by 6 feet.

* * *

~Sometime later~

“God, it feels like we’ve been in here _forever_.”

“It’s been twelve minutes, Lance.”

* * *

~A little more time later~

♫ “ _El amor de mi vida has sido tú. Mi mundo era ciego hasta encontrar tu luz._ ” ♫

“Wow, I can’t believe _I’m_ going to be responsible for the death of Lance McClain.”

* * *

~Some more time later~

“Lance, I swear to god, if you sigh that loudly one more time, I _will_ cut you.”

“I’m so bored. I’m going to die.”

“Die _quieter_.”

* * *

~Even more time later~

“I can’t do this anymore”, Keith groaned. “We’re going to have to sort our shit out if we want to leave. So…” he gestured expectantly.

“So…?” Lance trailed off.

“For the love of--Talk to me! How do we stop fighting?”

“Ha, yeah okay,” Lance scoffed, crossing his arms.

Keith glared at the blue boy. “I’m serious!”

At Lance’s returned glare, Keith burst into a fit of chuckles. They laughed for a while, clutching their stomachs when they couldn’t take anymore.

They sighed as the noise died down. Keith nudged his foot against Lance’s knee for his attention.

“Why _do_ we argue so much?” Keith asked with an audible seriousness to his tone. “Ever since we met, it’s been non-stop disagreements, and I don’t even know why,” he shrugged.

Lance sighed, licking his lips. “I don’t know. I guess I play a little too much into the arch-rivals thing.” Keith kept quiet, waiting for Lance to continue. “You were always better than me, at _everything_ , back at the Garrison. Just _barely_ , but… still better.”

Keith scoffed with a grin on his face as he looked down, playing with the hem of his shirt.

“What?” Lance asked with an amused smirk.

“It was because of _you_ that I did so well.” When Lance didn’t respond, Keith explained, “You got so good so fast, and I had just always been _good_. You became a challenge for me, and I did better to beat you.”

Lance blinked, and Keith could practically see the gears churning. “Wait, but when we found Shiro, you said you didn’t--”

“Remember you? Yeah…” he trailed off with an embarrassed chuckle. “I lied. I wanted to--I don’t know--start over, I guess.”

“Wow,” Lance said, leaning back against the wall. “All that time, I was trying to beat you, while you were doing the same. I mean, it was bad enough I had a crush on you, but the fact you were always just one point ahead of me pissed me off the no end. And then there was--”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Keith cut him off, waving his hands almost frantically. Lance realized what he’d just said and mentally--and literally--facepalmed at the wide-eyed look on the red paladin’s face. “You had a crush on me?”

Lance kept his gaze down, muttering, “Well, if we’re being honest, it’s actually present tense, but whatever.”

Keith gaped at the Cuban boy, shaking his head for good measure. “You _still_ have a crush on me? Why didn’t you ever tell me?” he asked incredulously.

He narrowed his eyes, “Um, kind of thought I was making it pretty evident! God, you’re such an oblivious dumbass.”

“Well, how could I have known?” Keith asked defensively.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the constant flirting?”

“You only ever make fun of me, though.”

“That’s how I flirt, you stupid mullet!”

“That! That’s supposed to mean you like me?!”

“Well, obviously!”

They both groaned, crossing their arms and leaning against the walls. “You know, Shiro sent us in here to _stop_ fighting.”

“Yeah, well, we’re doing a bang up job, aren’t we?” Lance quipped back. They sat in silence a while, to the point where it became deafening.

Keith sighed, looking up at his teammate. “Can I tell you something?” When Lance nodded, Keith swallowed, gathering whatever courage he had. “I had a crush on you, too.” Lance’s eyes widened ever so slightly. “ _Have_ ,” Keith muttered, so softly that Lance almost missed it.

The blue-wearing boy leaned forward until he sat on his calves. “So, you like me?” he asked quietly.

Keith inched forward to the same position until he mimicked Lance. “And you like me?” Lance pursed his lips, nodding with a sigh. “What now?”

“I should drown you for keeping this from me for so long,” he deadpanned.

Keith chuckled, ducking his head. “Even at a time like this, you make jokes.”

“It’s part of my charm, Kogane. Leave me alone.”

“Charm? Ha, if that’s what you call it.”

“Hey, you’re the one with a crush on me.”

Keith paused, smirking up at him. “I am, aren’t I?”

He glanced down, back and forth between Lance’s eyes and lips. Keith had never noticed how stupidly blue those eyes were. He’d always thought they were brown. Though, looking up close, they were undoubtedly the most beautiful blue he’d ever seen. And those lips--those stupid lips held tightly between Lance’s stupidly perfect teeth.

They were so close, and Keith saw those blue eyes shifting down to his own lips. When Lance leaned forward that fraction of an inch, Keith closed the rest of the space between them, locking his lips onto Lance’s. Lance’s stupidly beautiful lips. Keith had never been so frustrated at the softness of someone’s lips until he felt them for himself.

He pulled back and asked, “Why the hell are your lips so soft?”

“Really, Keith? Now? It’s called lip balm, buddy. I’ll let you borrow--”

Lance was cut off with Keith pulling him back hungrily, enjoying the taste once again.

They supposed it was safe to say Shiro would no longer suffer through their angry arguments anymore. They didn’t really care how it happened. They were just glad they were there, in that moment, kissing each other like their lives depended on it.


End file.
